


Am I your type?

by PrezKoko



Series: Nico's Type [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will thinks Nico should broaden his horizons. Sequel to 'I'm Not Your Type?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I your type?

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on tumblr. Basically follows on after the Percy/Nico fic.

"I  _said_  no more Underworld magic," Will berated as he laid Nico down on a cot. 

Nico groaned, not having any energy to do much else. 

"It's bad enough you're running about for Capture the Flag with that werewolf wound." 

'It's just a scratch,' Nico protested in his mind. 

They were currently inside the Capture the Flag infirmary tent by the forest. After Nico had summoned the skeletons, he had promptly fallen to the floor in exhaustion. It was so alarming that Percy immediately knelt down to check on him. When he hadn't responded, Percy had actually  _carried_  him over to Chiron. 

Nico was very glad he was unconscious for that part. Otherwise he might not have lived down the mortification. 

"I'm not joking, Nico," Will said, tone half-angry and half-worried. Nico used what little strength he had to look at him. 

"I'm sorry," he found himself saying sincerely. "I'll be more careful." 

"Yeah well, you better be," Will said, agitatedly mixing what Nico recognised as unicorn draught. Nico didn't know Will all that well, but he looked as if he was irritated by something. 

He found out what it was a few seconds later. 

"Do you do that often then?" Will asked, as he helped Nico up, unicorn draught in one hand. 

"Do what?" Nico asked. 

"Kiss people during Capture the Flag." 

Nico blushed. "You saw that." 

"Austin saw." 

Nico didn't know who Austin was, but he found himself staring intently into the unicorn draught Will had handed him. He took a deep drink to avoid answering. 

"Look, I get that Percy's hot, but everyone knows he's in love with Annabeth," Will said. "I think you should choose someone more.........suitable." 

Nico laughed. "It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything." Though even now, he found himself smiling into his cup. 

"You look too happy for it to be just a kiss." 

"It was just a kiss," Nico insisted, "a very nice kiss." Really nice. Nico never thought kissing could feel so good. 

Will did not look impressed. "Have you ever kissed anyone else?" 

"What?" 

"Have you ever kissed anyone else?" Will repeated. "You can't know that was a nice kiss unless you've kissed someone else." 

Nico blush made a reappearance. "It doesn't matter whether I've kissed anyone else. That kiss felt nice." 

"Is that so?" Will deadpanned. Nico was suddenly very aware of just how close the two of them were on the cot. "I think you need to be shown what a real kiss is like." 

Nico mouth dried up. Will was inches away. 

"Unless, I'm not your type?" Will asked softly, just before he closed the distance between their lips. 

Nico knew this was probably not a good idea. Anyone could walk into the infirmary tent after all. But Will's lips were soft, and kissing him was like sinking into a pool of sunshine. 

He leaned forward, relaxing into the kiss, clinging to Will's t-shirt. Warmth spread through his body as strong arms wrapped around him. 

"Will," a voice outside the tent said. The two of them hastily pulled away from each other, just as one of Will's siblings stepped in. "Did we bring any crutches? Drew's twisted her ankle." 

Will got up off the cot. "Yeah, they're over here." 

Although it took barely took a minute to get the crutches and for the other camper to leave, Nico spent the entire time huddled in on himself, his face flaming red. 

When the were alone again, Will sat down beside Nico on the cot. "So," he said amiably. "Am I your type?" 

Nico couldn't get his voice working enough to answer.


End file.
